


I will follow you through uncertainty.

by FlounderTech



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete comes clean about the issues surrounding Paracelsus, and H.G is informed about Myka's condition, but survival rates for anyone are questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you through uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Warehosue 13 is not my own work, nor are the characters involved in this fic.
> 
> This may have happened in my head a while ago, after watching the end of Season 4. It may have taken this long to settle and be written. This is the first half of the tale.

Pete was concerned. More than concerned. After all of what was going on, in the warehouse, out of the warehouse... Paracelsus and Mrs Frederick and Claudia. But most of all, his concern was for Myka. Things were... difficult within him when it came to Myka. Myka was the one who had kept him sane, safe... prevented him screwing up again. Stopped him drinking again. Everything like that. When he was down, Myka was there. And most of all, Myka helped him with his three in the morning sandwich, a multitude of times. Feelings ran wild at times around her, and when he found out. Hell. That was worse. The worst. He was sick of losing people and he knew that out of anyone, Myka would be his last straw. He couldn’t lose her. Ever.

And yet, he hadn’t been contacted. Unless Artie knew something, he was completely screwed over by this. He knew that Myka had asked for him to be told when she was out of the operation... But nothing had been said. No-one had called him. Or anyone in the warehouse for that matter. Though now he was locked out of the warehouse by Paracelsus, along with the old caretaker, the human lie detector and the old fogie who introduced him to the wondrous place that he was now stuck outside of, all emotional because hey – he blamed himself. After all, who else listened to Paracelsus and gave him total control? The group ended up retiring to the B&B, where there was no-one to take care of the place. The whole day had been an awful lot to take in. Month, even.

It was too much for Pete. He needed food.

 

Helena jumped at the phone call. It was unexpected and the British woman who was older than her features would suggest was still unused to it. She had a life, her own life. She had Nick and Adelaide... Even after Pete and Myka’s last visit, she still had them. Somehow. Her gaze flicked to the mobile device and she picked it up slowly, scanning to see if she recognised the number. Sighing, she resigned to picking it up. “Hello?”

“Ms Lake?” Helena furrowed her brow a little.

“Yes, may I ask whose calling?” The man... nurse on the other side explained who he was and where he was calling from. To far afield to be for Adelaide. It was the next line where her heart sank.

“Ms Bering asked for you to be informed as soon as she was out of theatre.” The time traveller gripped onto the closest side and she took a moment.

“What happened to Myka?” Her voice was hoarse. It was as if finding out a loved one had died... again and again. She dreaded this day.

“Ms Bering has had a biopsy to work out if her cancer has spread, or is benign.” Helena simply nodded, aware that she wasn’t on the Farnsworth.

“Thank you. I’ll be there as soon as I can be.” She hung up, placed the phone down and went for a drink.

 

Back in the B&B, Pete was restless. Not hungry for the time of morning it was, but restless. He’d wandered on downstairs and was stood by the fridge, leaving the door of it open, cool air blasting on his face as he started the slow breakdown into madness and panic. It was only when Jinksy came back down stairs that he even realized that he had the hints of tears down his cheeks. Never had he been so scared. “Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“You alright?” Awh shit. It’s not like he could lie to the human lie detector. His mind went into overdrive and he slowly shut the door of the fridge, leaving the food alone, half hoping it was all okay.

“As alright as I can be.” He looked towards Steve and sighed, shaking his head lightly. He held the guilt away from his features, but it was building up inside him to the extent that he could hardly bear anymore. He was close to bursting, and couldn’t do that when they were both grieving for separate losses. Or, at least there was one they held in common. The guilt about Claudia, the whole situation, swelling within him and the pressure from Myka and her operation... So when the phonecall came at this god forsaken hour in the morning, he almost screamed. At least, he quite physically jumped and gave Jinksy more reason to be concerned.

“Pete...” The grown man opposite him started to break down and cry, leaving Jinksy to pick up the phone and receive a shock of his own.

“H.G?” Pete almost recovered immediately as he witnessed Jinksy’s face drop, before snatching the phone away from him.

“How is she. Is she going to, y’know.” He was desperate for a quick response and barely took notice of the other woman’s feelings. And so, down the line, H.G’s surprised and... broken voice replied.

“For now, they say she’s clear.”

“For now?”

“For now.”

“Can I come see her?”

“I don’t know. They haven’t let me in yet.” Pete didn’t care. He was going to visit his best friend in hospital. Or at least be there for when he could be.

 

Helena had hardly registered that he had hung up on her, just staring in at her friend, her Myka, recalling all those times that she had been reckless, that time that she had died to protect the entire warehouse. The time that Myka was the only thing that prevented her from destroying the world. Why, Myka was what truly kept her ticking. Between her love for that woman, and the need to ensure that Adilade, whom she had taken in as if she were her own daughter, was okay, H.G would just be another name that history remembered because of her brother.  And that was something that she couldn’t quite be happy with.

“Ms Lake?” She jumped, looking around to the nurse that said the name that she had taken for the time being.

“Yes?” She snapped, simply annoyed that she had been distracted from her watch for what?

“You can go in now. She’s awake.” Slowly, the British woman pushed against the door which separated her from Myka and stepped in, moving to her side and took hold of the woman’s hand.

“Good morning sleepy lady.” She gave the woman a small smile and rested her hand over that which lay on the crisp covers of the bed.

“Helena?”

“Who else?” Myka simply smiled and turned her hand over to take hold of Helena’s. She was weak, and Helena could feel it. She could feel the strain that the operation had had on her beloveds body, see it etched in on her features. There something about her that really wasn’t the same, as if there was something that was taken from her personality, let alone anything else. With her free hand, Helena stroked back the hair from the eyes that would forever catch her. Those emeralds embedded in a beautiful skull. It was the sight that she had dreamt of every night since they parted last. Every night before then. “How are you feeling, darling?” It was a stupid question, but she felt like she had to ask. Get it from her.

And the honest answer was given.

 

Artie could have killed Pete when he finally told the group exactly what was going on. What he had known. How long he had known it. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands as Artie lectured him on the majority of what was wrong with what he had done and Pete couldn’t speak. Not even Jinksy could come up with words to help him there. It was a pain, but he had to put up with it. After all, he blamed himself for the most recent set of tragedies, now he had the guilt of hiding the truth from his fellow agents. He couldn’t do it, leaving him a wreck on the table. It took a while before Jinksy could calm Artie down enough to both call Vanessa and get them to the ward that Myka was on.

It didn’t take particularly long for them to arrive once they were sorted. Pete was a shuddering wreck but seemed to sober up and still himself to actually get up to Myka’s room. And all he heard wasn’t the creaking of the door, but Artie breathing out two letters. H.G.

 

Helena was only alerted to the fact that people were outside when Myka let go of her hand and moved to attempt to sit up. She turned around and caught sight of Pete, then the others. Vanessa had the creases of concern, having spoken to various nurses to find out anything more and Artie hadn’t calmed down enough to focus fully on the sight in front of him.

“Morning.” Myka’s voice came through a little stronger than it had for Helena. As if it were accepting of a fate that hadn’t been confirmed. She was expecting the worst. And she couldn’t stand the fact that she didn’t have it confirmed. Even noticing it had Helena in a state. She returned her hand to her loves and it seemed to click in Arties features exactly why the inventor had been called before anyone else. The conflict between the two ends of the spectrum ended up with him simply nodding and watching as Pete moved to the other side of the bed, kneeling beside his partner.

 

Myka ended up drifting back off to sleep. She was exhausted. Operations tended to do that to people. She was curled up keeping contact with her most beloved, back turned to one of the only other people she felt she could trust with her life, but the knowledge of his presence was just as calming. There was nothing that she could think of that was worse of death, maybe other than bronzing, but the fact she didn't know her immediate fate was terrifying.   
Her dreams were taken by the multitude of caricatures and idea's of death, a dark cloaked figure that jumps to most peoples minds, complete with scythe, through to the thoughts of a possibility of an afterlife. Echoed first with the fact that she would lose H.G for a while. A life, even after the death of this form, was not a life she could bear.  
It didn't matter so much anymore. Helena would find her. Helena always found her. And she would find her again. In her dreams. In life. In wherever they end up, for the likelihood is that they would end up in the same place as well. Even if they were just floating in the abyss. That, or the others would bring her back. Death was not a permament feature in the Warehouse 13.   
The Warehouse... God. That was Myka's thought as she woke up. Keeping contact between the Brits hand and her own, she rolled over to face Pete.   
"Where's Claudia?"

 

Pete watched as H.G's face fell. He knew how much the girl meant to her. Hell, she was the little sister he never had. So he knew how the woman must feel. And the face he must have been pulling clearly threw Myka off as he watched her entire body tense up and loosen a little, mostly in pain.  
And how the man managed to hold a steady emotion through, no-one knew. But Pete felt nothing but worry as the woman rolled onto her back, falling silent and stared up at the ceiling with her thinking face on. He held it in, but that broke his heart more than the look on H.G's face during his explanation. Silence fell within the room and Artie moved to rest his hand on Petes shoulder. "We should let her rest." And to that, he nodded, rose and left the lovers once more.

 

Helena didn’t know how to process the information that had been given to her. What was worse was the fact that Pete had freed Paracelsus once again, or the fact that they had all left her mentee in the Warehouse alone with the man. But Claudia wasn’t just her Mentee anymore, was she? She was more than that. Much more. She had a vital role to play in the world. After all, she was now the Caretaker.... or was she? Had Paracelsus managed to regain a bond with their Warehouse? Probably. And that thought terrified the woman.

After all, with a man like that... Hell-bent on finding the key to immortality and becoming an immortal himself, to have so much power as well, was a sight to behold. And nor was it one that she could really stand to see ever happen. Her hopes and prayers went up for both the woman infront of her, possibly dying in her presence, and to the girl in the Warehouse fighting a terror that she had hoped would never be once more. As soon as she was sure the others had left for a meal, she lifted Myka’s hand to her lips and rested it there, head bent and eyes closed. The stiff upper lip had gone and tears rolled down her cheeks, the sight generally hidden by the long black hair that she had left loose from the journey. Infact, the only thing that gave it away to Myka was the fact that her hands were shaking. The younger woman pulled her hand away and turned on the bed, eyes red and through whatever pain she was experiencing, pulled the Brit into a tight hug, mumbling something about her being sure that Claudia was fine. Look at what they had been though before, how many times they had risked their lifes for the Warehouse.

The Warehouse was their home. Those who inhabited it their family. And Helena felt that to this day.

 

The pair stayed in their embrace for a while, up til the point where H.G's phone buzzed in her pocket and her stomach grumbled in response. Myka closed her eyes for a moment longer, kissing her shoulder and then her cheek. "You should go, love." Her voice was barely higher than a whisper. And her Sun nodded a little and kissed her hand briefly, before dropping one on her lips, a simple peck but certainly enough to promise a return.

“Doesn’t mean that I want to...” It was a murmur. And Myka could hear the fear that hid itself so well behind her features.

“Go. I’ll get them to phone if something happens. You need sleep.” It was more a plea than anything. She needed her time alone, a recovery period before she could face seeing anyone else. Before she could deal with anything, anyone, else. She needed sleep and calm. Their gazes met and Helena nodded, brushing the hair from her face and she slowly rose, prolonging contact through the holding of eachothers hands.

“Rest up. You will see me tomorrow. Maybe before that.” Myka nodded and gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand lightly. And with that, she let Helena go for  the night to deal with what she needed, and to settle down locally.

 

When Myka woke part way through the night, she rolled over, partly missing the presence of the others, mostly glad that she could actually show the pain she was in. Once settled, she let herself look at the shape that was on the side in the partial light from the door. Leaning up, she turned the light on and took a look at the shape in the light. Apples.

_See you at lunch, darling. I love you._


End file.
